Rolling In The Grass
by Editor-Bug
Summary: Zim and GIR are at the park for a little walk. Time to roll down the hill like rotisserie weenies! And Zim ends up having more fun than he expected... Short, cute, sort of pointless one-shot!


(A/N: I really don't know why I'm writing this, I guess because it's short and sweet. When a cute idea pops into my head, I just can't keep it from bothering me! So, here it is! I hope you enjoy!)

"Hurry, GIR, HURRY! I only want to spend a few minutes out, we're NOT getting lost again!"

"Yeah, I know...!"

Zim and GIR entered the gate to the park and began walking around. It was a bright, sunny Saturday, and there were many people out at this time of day with their pets and children. How mortifying. Zim tugged on GIR's leash.

"Remember, GIR. We are only here for me to take you on a walk, assuring these humans that we are NORMAL," he winked."Then we head home and get back to plotting against these pathetic worm weasels!"

"Uh-huh! Look! I made cascarones!" A little paper ball flew out of GIR's head, and he threw it into Zim's face, where it popped.

Zim frowned and wiped the confetti from his face."You know, GIR, sometimes I really wonder if you actually hear what I say..."

From GIR's perspective, however, he heard Zim say in his distorted voice: _"Oh, GIR, I love you SO much! Hey, I have a super duper funny fun idea! Let's roll down that hill and laugh about it like three-year olds! Hehehe!"_

"YEAH! MASTER, LET'S GO PLAY ON THE HILL!" Without warning, GIR activated his jets and flew off towards the big hill.

Zim shrieked as he struggled to hold onto the leash."AHHH! NO, GIR, NO! STOP FLYING! NORMAL DOGS DON'T FLY, STOP!"

GIR stopped abruptly, causing Zim to fall face first into the paved path.

"Sorry."

"Ughhh!" groaned Zim, pulling his face off of the ground. He stood."No matter. What is it that you wish to do?"

"I wanna roll down the hilllll!" whined GIR. He pulled his leash from Zim's grasp and began his ascent.

When Zim looked around, he saw a bunch of people staring at him.

"Hehe...he's a VERY rare breed," he chuckled.

"GIR, wait for Zim!"

XXXXXXXATOPTHEHILLXXXXXXX

"We're finally here!" GIR announced."Now let's roll down!"

Zim, panting, walked up behind him."Me? Zim? Rolling in the grass like some sort of filthy Earth child?!"

GIR nodded happily.

"...NO. NEVER."

"But it's fun!" GIR told his master."Rollin' like rotisserie weenies!"

"No, GIR. We're not here to have fun. We are here to destroy. Now, if you want to 'have fun', be my guest. Just don't drag me into it!" The Irken crossed his arms.

"Okie-dokie! More weenies for me!" GIR leapt off of the hill's peak, and starting tumbling down."WHEEEEE!"

Zim watched as GIR made his way down. It _did _look like fun...But no! He was a high-class Irken invader! There was no way he was going to stoop to GIR's level! He continued to watch GIR roll as he resisted the urge to join the robot. GIR was picking up speed, as the hill was huge, and he didn't notice the rock in his path.

Zim gasped. If GIR got damaged, the Tallest would kill him! He began sprinting down the hill.

"GIR! GIR, LOOK OUT FOR THE- -OOF!" Zim had tripped over another stone, and was now in a rolling descent.

"AHHHHH!" he screamed. Because he was heavier, Zim soon crashed into GIR, and the two veered off course.

GIR was laughing really hard, and the world around Zim became a big blur of green and blue. Grass blew all around him, lighly tickling him as he continued to roll, and before he knew it, he was laughing as well.

He was having fun.

Zim and GIR soon reached the foot of the enormous hill. They fell on the ground, beside each other, still giggling. They were showered in grass stains, and the hairs in Zim's wig were askew, but it didn't matter.

"Again! Let's do it again!" cried Zim, kicking his legs like a little kid.

"Zim?"

"Oh, dookie," thought Zim. That was a voice he knew all too well.

Sure enough, he sat up and saw Dib standing a few yards away, staring blankly.

"Hi!" GIR waved at him.

"Wh- -"

"YOU SAW NOTHING, HUMAN BOY!" Zim shouted at him. He quickly stood and fixed his crooked wig.

Dib raised his hands defensively and walked away."Uh, okay..."

"That was fun! Whoo!" GIR cheered once Dib had gone."Right, Master?"

Zim blushed pink and shook his head."No, GIR! That was certainly NOT fun!...gh! Come on, let's just...return to the base! For tomorrow night, our latest plan goes into effect!"

GIR walked beside him."Gee, Master. What are we gonna do tomorrow night?"

"Same thing we do every night, GIR," Zim replied."Try to take over the world!"

"YAY!"

(A/N: Everybody's gonna get the reference...ugh, it's so unoriginal...

Anyway, I hope you liked it! Please, review and fave if you did! And check out my profile! Bye, see you next time!)


End file.
